Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 9
Pięści (jap. 拳, Ken; eng. Fists) to dziewiąty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Yukari stanęła na przeciwko swojej grupy, którą miała testować. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do młodych magów po czym wyjęła figurę do gry w szachy- Białego Piona. thumb|left-Przybądź na me wezwanie Biały Rycerzu! -pion zaczął świecić białym światłem. Po chwili dziewczyna wypuściła go z ręki, a on poleciał na ziemię, uderzając wytworzył ogromny wir piasku, który zmusił studentów 109 Rocznika Sakury do zasłonięcia się. Gdy tuman kurzy opadł oczom młodych magów ukazał się ogromny 3 metrowy biały rycerz. Rycerz ponownie zaczął się świecić wypuszczając ze swojego ciała kule światła. Z każdej kuli powstawał kolejny rycerz, aż w pewnym momencie pojawił się wręcz mały oddział. -Magia Przestrzennych Szachów! -stwierdziła Ami. -Hmmmm? -odparli Adi i Mati. -Magia pozwalająca na przyzywanie białych i czarnych istot o niespotykanej sile. -kontynuowała dziewczyna. -Coś jak Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów, tylko zamiast kluczy używasz figur szachowych. -Takie buty! -zdziwił się Adi. -Cóż ciekawe co takiego nam wymyśli. -stwierdził zaciekawiony Mati. -Pozwólcie iż wyjaśnię wam zasady egzaminu! -uśmiechnęła się Hoshiya. -Zostaliście podzieleni na trzy osobowe drużyny. Na każdą drużynę przypada jeden Pion. Waszym zadaniem jest pokonanie tego pionu. Gdy Pion zostanie pokonany zamienia się w kryształ. Macie mi przynieść taki kryształ do zachodu słońca. Aha zapomniałabym! Nie myślcie że te piony są łatwymi przeciwnikami. To urodzeni łowcy, myśliwi, wojownicy od samego urodzenia. Nie odczuwają głodu ani zmęczenia. -''Kogoś mi to przypomina...'' -Adi przypomniał sobie swój pojedynek z Pitem. -To urodzeni Super Żołnierze. Tak więc ZACZYNAJCIE! -krzyknęła Yukari. -I powodzenia! -OSSSS! -wykrzyczeli Adi, Mati i Ami. ---- Praca zespołowa to dość ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Naszym bohaterom sprzyjał jednak fakt iż wszyscy należeli do tego samego akademika i żyli w przyjaznych stosunkach. Nie znali się jednak jakoś super blisko, nie wiedzieli jednak iż niedługo wszystko to się zmieni. Drużyna 48 szła przez las. Z przodu, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy i rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach szedł Mati. Za nim szedł Adi rozśmieszający Ami różnymi głupimi minami. W pewnym momencie Mati się zatrzymał po czym odwrócił się w stronę Sawy i Dragneela, powodując iż idący tyłem Adi wpadł na Sharpa. -O ej! -krzyknął Adi. -Uprzedzaj! -Wdrapię się na tę górę by mieć lepszy widok na pole walki. -oznajmił, całkowicie olewając Adiego. thumbSharp raz dwa przeskakując z jednej skały na drugą po minucie podróży był już na szczycie wzgórza. Jednak to co zobaczył było niemożliwe. Pomimo tego iż w lesie wraz ze Studentami i Pionami było około półtora tysiąca osób z góry nie było widać żadnej żywej duszy poza Adim i Ami. Żadnych odgłosów walk czy rozmów. Byli tylko oni i las. -Co tu się kurwa odwala?! -powiedział niedowierzanie sam do siebie. -Mati-Kun! -krzyknęła Ami. -Widzisz tam coś? Mati miał w tym momencie powiedzieć kompanom co widział (czy raczej czego nie widział), ale w tym momencie ujrzał jak coś ogromnego przedziera się przez las. Ponieważ wiedział, że muszą się spieszyć postanowił powiedzieć swoim kompanom tylko o tym, a w resztę spraw wtajemniczyć potem. -Około sześć metrów od nas na północy coś wielkiego przedziera się przez las! -krzyknął. -Dobra! -odparł Adi. -Czaję! Już zaginam kiece i lecę biegnę! -ruszył w stronę celu wskazanego mu przez Sharpa. -Adi-Kun czekaj! -krzyknęła Ami, ale było już za późno. ---- Dragneel biegł w stronę Piona. Podczas swoich poszukiwań kierował się śladem zniszczonych i poobalanych drzew. Na szczęście otoczenie było po stronie młodych magów. Adi podekscytowany zmierzeniem się ze zdolnościami Absolwentki Sakury, założył na czoło swoją opaskę po czym przyspieszył bieg. thumb|left-Gotów do demolki! -krzyknął i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Po kilku minutach dostrzegł wielkiego stalowego rycerza. Ten odwrócił się w stronę Adiego, jednak nie miał zamiaru atakować. Wręcz przeciwnie sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał uciec. -Nie pozwolę Ci! Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi zwiększył swoją prędkość dzięki sile odrzutowej płomieni po czym w dużą siłą uderzył w Białego Rycerza. -Dragneel! -krzyknął Mati, który właśnie w tym momencie pojawił się niedaleko Adiego i Piona wraz z Ami. Adi nie zwrócił uwagi na swoich kompanów, gdyż był zbyt zajęty atakiem rycerza. Dragneel był pewny siebie, tym samym atakiem pokonał Rekina Marii. Ponownie tutaj udało mu się uderzyć magiczną bestie jednym silnym uderzeniem, był bardzo pewny siebie jednak skrzydło, nie przebiło się przez rycerza. Co gorsza nie zrobiło na nim nawet rysy. -Że jak?! -zdziwił się czarnowłosy. -''Nie przebił się?'' -pomyślał Mati. -NIE MA NA TO CZASU! SZYBKOŚĆ ŚWIETLISTEGO SMOKA! -Sharp zaczął świecić się białym światłem, emanującym złotą energią, po czym ruszył się z miejsca w stronę Adiego i Piona. W momencie gdy atak Dragneela nie przebił się przez pancerz Piona, Pion zadał silne uderzenie Adiemu przez co chłopak uderzył o drzewo. W tej samej dosłownie chwili przed Pionem pojawił się Sharp. -Stalowa Pięść Świetlistego Smoka! -pięść złotookiego zaczęła świecić biało-złotą energią i kumulować się wokół dłoni w postaci kuli. Ami i Adiego ogarnął nagle błogi spokój i ciepło. -Jak ciepło... -powiedziała rozmarzona dziewczyna. -''Więc to jest magia Matiasa!'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Niesamowite!!!'' Mati uderzył świetlistą kula w Piona, powodując iż ten przesunął się nieco do tyłu. Chłopak jednak zdziwił się, liczył iż uderzenie będzie wystarczające by obalić Rycerza, a atak poza przesunięciem do o krok w tył nie zrobił nic więcej. -Na serio? -zapytał podirytowany Sharp. -PAZUR OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -Adi ruszył z miejsca w stronę Piona po czym zadał ogniste uderzenie nogą. Ten uniknął jednak ataku, po czym odwrócił się i kopnął Adiego. Mati postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i uderzył pięścią w nogę Rycerza. Ten nie pozostał jednak zbyt długo dłużny nastolatką. Złapał Adiego za prawą rękę, a Matiego za lewą tworząc na nich kajdany połączone długim łańcuchem. Po skuciu ich robot natychmiast się wycofał za pomocą super dalekich skoków. -CO?! -wykrzyczeli Zabójcy. ---- Drużyna 48 siedziała nad jeziorem i próbowała zdjąć kajdany. Adi i Mati próbowali je rozwalić używając swoich żywiołów ognia i światła, ale z jakiegoś powodu od czas założenia kajdanek nie mogli używać magii na swojej zakajdankowanej części ciała. Wkrótce po tym wpadli na genialny pomysł by po prostu rozciągnąć łańcuch. Jednak by fabuła tego odcinka była bardziej zawiła i długa nie udało im się to. -O ej chłopaki! -przerwała im w końcu Ami. -To chyba nic nie da. -Masz racje... -poparł Mati. -AAAAA! -wydarł się Adi. -Sorka ludzie! Moja wina, za szybko zaatakowałem. -Dobra, daj spokój. -odparł Mati. -I tak byśmy musieli go złapać. -Racja. -dodała Ami. -Problem w tym że jest po prostu za silny. -Hmmmm... -Zamyślił się Adi. -Swoją drogą stary! Ta twoja magia światła jest super! Skąd ty to umiesz. thumb-Wiesz byłem uczony przez pradawnego smoka w jeszcze bardziej pradawnym lesie. -odpowiedział Mati. -I on cię tego nauczył? -spytała zaciekawiona Ami. -Nie. Zwiałem i wszczepiłem se w serce rozrusznik, który mi na to pozwala. -odparł. -Serio? -spytał nieco zawiedziony Adi, który liczył na jakąś ciekawą historię. -... -Mati chwilę się zastanowił po czym odpowiedział. -Bo wiecie pochodzę z średnio zamożnej rodziny. Pewnego dnia mój tata zabrał mnie do swojego przyjaciela smoka- Bersererka. Smok ten mnie wychował i uczynił mnie tą osobą jaką jestem teraz. -Ooo... -zdziwił się Adi. -''Coś mi to przypomina.'' -pomyślał o Marku. -Jednakże Bersererk pewnego dnia zniknął, a ja byłem zmuszony radzić sobie samemu. -kontynuował opowieść Sharp. -Pewnego dnia wszczepiłem w swoje ciało Smoczą Lacrimę, która dała mi możliwość posługiwania się drugim rodzajem Magii Smoczego Zabójcy- Światłem. -Tęsknisz za nim? -spytała Ami. -Hmmmm... Kto wie? -odparł od niechcenia. I nagle między trójką nastolatków niekontrolujących swoich hormonów zapadła niezręczna cisza. -Jakieś pomysły jak to coś możemy rozwalić? -w końcu odezwał się Dragneel, przerywając ciszę hormonów i przypominając o zadaniu, które muszą wypełnić by kontynuować podróż ku swoim marzeniom. -''Mógłbym go rozwalić bez problemu gdybym tylko użył peł...'' -pomyślał Mati i chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu Ami. -Właściwie to ja mam pewien pomysł. Adi i Mati spojrzeli się na Ami, która przeszła do opowiedzenia swojego pomysłu. ---- Dragneel i Sharp (wcale nie użyto tutaj ich nazwisk by nie było powtórzenia imion z poprzedniego zdania) szli przez las szukając Piona. -To co mówiłeś o Bersererku. -zaczął rozmowę Adi, a Mati zwrócił się w jego stronę. -Dołączyłeś do Sakury by udowodnić mu, że nie zmarnował na ciebie czasu, że jesteś godny jego nauk. -To pytanie czy stwierdzenie. -Pytające twierdzenie hehehehe. -odpowiedział z durnowatym wyrazem twarzy Dragneel. -A ty? -Mnie też uczył ktoś kogo uznaje za ojca. Powiedział, że jeśli nie jestem w stanie ukończyć Sakury, to nie mam co myśleć o przewyższeniu go. A co gorsza był Pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S". -Innymi słowem obaj celujemy w numer jeden? -stwierdził zaciekawiony Mati. -No ba! -odparł uradowany Adi. -Nie mogę się doczekać by się z tobą zmierzyć! -I vice versa! W pewnym momencie obaj usłyszeli odgłos rozrywanych drzew, podobny do tego z początku rozdziału. Bezzwłokwłocznie udali się w stronę przyczyny hałasu. Gdy dobiegli na miejsce, ich oczom ponownie ukazał się biały pion. Chłopcy bez zbędnych ceregieli ruszyli na niego. Gdy rycerz chciał zadać cios, obaj zarzucili łańcuch, którym byli połączeni wokół szyi piona, po czym podskoczyli do góry i przygotowali się do uderzenia. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -krzyknął Adi. -Stalowa Pięść Świetlistego Smoka! -krzyknął Mati. thumb|left-JAK CI SMAKUJĄ NASZE PIĘŚCI?! -wykrzyczeli jednocześnie uderzając w klatkę piersiową rycerza pięścią ognia i światła. Połączony podmuch czerwonych płomieni ze strumieniem złotego światła wbiły piona głęboko w ziemię unieszkodliwiając go. Uderzenie było również wystarczająco silne by roztrzaskać kajdany wiążące naszych głównych bohaterów. Gdy pion leżał wbity w ziemię, Mati i Adi zeskoczyli z niego uradowani iż już nie muszą być skuci. -I jak ci się podobało! -wykrzyczał Adi wskazując na piona. -Hahahahaha!!! -roześmiał się uradowany Mati. -Powinniśmy to jakoś nazwać. -powiedział Adi zwracając się w stronę Matiego. Chłopak nie zdążył jednak dokończyć myśli gdyż pion ponownie powstał tworząc cień nad Adim i Matim. Gdy mężczyźni się odwrócili ich oczom ukazał się zniszczony pancerz ogromnego wojownika w postaci roztrzaskanego napierśnika (widocznie eksplozja była na tyle silna by przebić go z przodu i od tyłu), lewej części zbroi oraz zniszczonego "pióropusza" (był zrobiony z kryształów) w hełmie. Dla fanatyków krwawej jatki znalazło by się też pękniecie hełmu. -AIRFORCE ARROW!!! -rozbrzmiał krzyk Ami, a zaraz po nim między Matim i Adim przeleciała powietrzna strzała, która wcześniej przebiła się przez klatkę piersiową piona, powodując jego upadek. Tym razem to był koniec. Pion nie miał już więcej siły magicznej i skompresował się do postaci pomarańczowej, kryształowej kulki w kształcie kuli. thumb-I jak mi poszło? -spytała Ami odziana za pomocą swojej magii Take Over, w Duszę Anioła, Anioła Wiatru- Ariela. Dziewczyna dzięki skrzydłom podleciała do dwóch użytkowników Magii Zabójców. Gdy dziewczyna spokojnie dotknęła powierzchni, skąpała się w świetle i powróciła do swojej naturalnej postaci. -Super! -odpowiedział uradowany Adi. -Twój plan był genialny. -pochwalił dziewczynę Mati. A żeby teraz nie było niedomówień chyba by wypadało wspomnieć plan o którym autor wcześniej pisał, ale był zbyt leniwy by napisać konkretny dialog. Tera jest jeszcze bardziej leniwy no ale cóż, dialog a hiper turbo ekstra super hiper dialog robi różnice, a ten wywód wcale nie jest pisany tylko dla tego by zapełnić lukę między obrazkiem a liniom, która zaraz się pojawi. ---- O już jest!!! A dobra więcej cofając się nieco w rozwoju czasie. Oto co się działo w momencie gdy Ami powiedziała, że ma plan: ''-Jaki? -spytał Adi.'' ''-Zacznijmy od tego iż to nie tak że te kajdanki blokują wasza magię, ale mieszają waszą energię magiczną z Yukari-san, a skoro jest ona silniejsza tłamsi wasze zaklęcia.'' ''-Ma sens... -stwierdził Mati. -Ale skąd o tym wiesz?'' ''-Rodzice inwestowali w edukacje moją i sióstr. Miałam dużo do czytania. I czytałam że jest możliwe stłamszenie czyjejś magii, własną energią. Sądząc po tym iż nie możecie używać magii tylko tam gdzie jesteście skuci ma to dużo sensu.'' A twój plan??? -dopytywał się zaciekawiony Adi. ''-Musicie połączyć wasze moce, przebić się przez jego pancerz, a ja go w razie czego dobije! -powiedziała z diabelskim wyrazem twarzy.'' A rozkujemy się? -spytał Mati. ''-Nie! -stwierdził Adi. -Musimy dbać by fabuła była bardziej zawiła.'' ---- thumb|leftTak oto Ami wzięła kryształową kulę do reki, a białe światło zaczęło pochłaniać naszych bohaterów. Gdy światło zniknęło okazało się że zniknął i las, a oni sami byli w budynku. Ich oczom ukazał się Yukari. -Gratulacje! Zdaliście! -wykrzyknęła uradowana kobieta. -O ej jak my się tu?! -wykrzyczał zdziwiony Adi. -To efekt mojej magii, od czasu uwolnienia Piona, wszyscy pod nim byliście. Gdy pokonaliście piona powróciliście do normy. -Udało nam się!!! -wykrzyczała uradowana Ami. -O tak!!! -zaczął tańczyć Adi, po chwili dołączyła do niego Ami, a jeszcze po późniejszej chwili Yukari. -Przepraszam, że się wtrącę. -dodał po chwili Mati. -Może to mało ważne, ale czy przypadkiem nie ukończyliśmy zadania jako pierwsza drużyna? -Nie. -odpowiedziała Yukari -CO?! -krzyknęła Drużyna 48. -Ukończyliście jako 24 drużyna. -oznajmiła Hoshiya. -SORRY WAT?! -znowu Drużyna 48. -Bo widzicie w Sakurze w roczniku 109 znajdowało się 1024 osób. Dzieląc was na trzy osobowe zespoły powstało 341 drużyn, a wy ukończyliście jako 24. To i tak wysokie osiągnięcie. -Aaaaaa... -odparli nieco zawiedzeni Adi i Ami. -Być może się mylę ale 341 razy 3 to jest 1023. -kontynuował Mati. -A tak jedna osoba była sama. -odparła spokojnie Yukari. -''Samemu mierzyć się z tym rycerzem?!'' -pomyślała Drużyna 48. -A KTO UKOŃCZYŁ JAKO PIERWSZY?! -Właśnie ta jedna osoba... -tu Yukari zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę. -Kto?! -pytali z niecierpliwością Drużyna 48. thumb-Obecny Dziewiąty Mag Klasy "S"... Joanna Dahaka! -wyjawiła kobieta. -''Asia.'' -powiedział rozmażony Adi. -''Ona?!'' -zdziwiła się Ami. -Dziewiąty Mag Klasy "S"! -zaczął rozmyślać Mati. -Cóż to w końcu członkini Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Takie zadanie to dla nich pestka. Jeżeli myślicie iż z waszym obecnym poziomem możecie sięgnąć po tron Sakury to bardzo, ale to bardzo się mylicie... -powiedziała demonicznie Yukari. -Tak czy siak udało się wam ukończyć Pierwszy Dzień "Piekielnego Obozu", możecie iść odpocząć. ---- thumb|leftTak więc Drużyna 48, czy już raczej Adi, Mati i Ami (gdyż wraz z ukończeniem egzaminu drużyna została rozwiązana) udali się do wytyczonych pokoi. Adi wykąpał się, zjadł trochę płomieni, po czym wskoczył na łóżko. Chciał zadzwonić do Marka, jednak był już byt zmęczony, jedyne na co starczało mu sił to gapienie się w sufit i rozmyślanie. -''Świetlisty Zabójca Smoków, Anioł, Absolwenci Sakury, Piekielny Obóz, Elitarna Dziesiątka Sakury no i Asia... Nie mogę się już doczekać tego co dalej nas czeka! Zrobię to zostanę numerem jeden!!!'' I tak oto Adi poszedł w kimę. Piekielny Obóz dopiero się rozpoczyna!!! A teraz by wszystko ładnie i epicko i ładnie i czy mówiłem by epicko wyglądało trza walnąć kolejny taki wywód. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa